Family Crisis
by StoryDreamer
Summary: Every family has its problems,theirs is resurfacing and darker then ever. 2nd part in the Family Secrets Series [MiamiVegasNCIS and slight WAT crossover Sequel to Will I Ever Be Home Again]
1. Four Years Later

**A/N: **I strongly recommend that you read Will I Ever Be Home Again, which is in the CSI category before read b/c this is a sequel to it and this may be really confuesing if you don't read Will I Ever Be Home Again. **  
**

Ideas I am debating for this story and would like your help deciding. FIRST topic to discuss is wither or not to include the Milwaukee CSIs Plus Oliveria. SECOND topic is that there may be a possible character death. I'm not sure to do it and if I did it would be between two people and within that do I kill or both. So if you could help me their. (I'll give you the characters who might be killed seperatly if you feel like giving your opinion. Thanks StoryDreamer

**Introduction to the story: **It's been four years sense the Milwaukee convetion incident Calleigh and Ryan have also been married for four years. They have a three year old daughter named Anya (in memory of Ryan's biological mother.) Grissom is Anya's 3rd cousin, but she calls him Uncle Gris. She calls Tony, Uncle T, Greg is Uncle Greggie, and Kenwall Duquesne she calls Grandpa. Other members of the Miami team are considered family and she calls them Uncle H. Uncle Ercie (Pronouced Air-C), Auntie Alexx, and Auntie Talia. Both Ryan and Greg kept the names of their adoptive parents but also added their mother's madien name Vartann into it. (Since we don't really know what Ryan's middle name is for my story and all my stories that invovle Ryan it will be Nathaniel; because I like and if I have a boy when I get married and have kids I want his name to be Ryan Nathaniel, so...yeah)

Family Crises  


Chapter One

A little girl with dark brown hair like her fathers and green eyes like her mother's sat on the couch next to an older woman in her early twenties. A photo album lay across their laps. The little girl pointed to a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. "and that's my mommy and daddy when they got married," said the little girl.

"Yes I know Anya. You told me already," said the babysitter.

"Guess what Melanie?"

"What?"

"Mommy says I might get to where her pretty, pretty dress for when I find someone like daddy."

"Really. That's nice Anya."

"Yeah," said Anya closing the album and jumping of the couch.

She ran over to the fire place and pointed up to the mantel, where a picture sat. she jumped up and down. "That's a picture of me with mommy and daddy and Uncle Greggie and Uncle T and Uncle Gris and Grandpa, from this summer."

"I know."

"Ohh. What time is it? Will mommy and daddy be home from work soon?"

"They'll be home shortly, don't you worry."

Anya ran over to the couch and jumped on top of it. Jumping up and down watching the front door. "Anya, please get down from the couch. I'm pretty sure they don't want you jumping on the couch," said Melanie.

In this moment the door was unlocked and Anya jumped off the couch running towards the front door. "Daddy!" shouted Anya jumping into the arms of her father.

"Hey honey," he said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's working a little late honey. We're picking her up a six- thirty and then we'll go get something to eat. How does that sound."

"Okay."

"Hey, Mr. Wolfe."

"Melanie," said Ryan shifting Anya in his arms. "Thanks for watching Anya. I hope she wasn't to much to handle. She's been real excited lately. Can't wait to see her Uncle's. Can you?"

Anya smiled and nodded her head. Ryan set Anya down, getting out his wallet and paying Melanie for babysitting. "Thank you Mr. Wolfe, same time tomorrow?"

"No, you'll have tomorrow off," said Ryan.

Melanie left the Wolfe residence, Ryan shutting the door behind her and turned back to his daughter. "So how was my little girls day?"

"Fun daddy. I drew a picture of the family in preschool today. It has everybody in it. I can't wait to see everyone again. This will be the best Christmas ever,"

"I'm sure it will sweetie. Now come on lets get ready to pick up mommy and then go to dinner."

"Can I have a piggy back ride please?" Anya asked giving Ryan her puppy dog eyes look.

"Alright, sense you asked so politely," said Ryan and bent down so his daughter could climb on. He flinched briefly as his daughters leg slid across the scar on his back that remained hidden by the shirt he wore. The reaction went unnoticed by the three year old. "Okay up we go."

* * *

Catherine walked down the halls of the crime lab looking for Grissom. She glanced in his office to see that he wasn't there. She turned around as Sara walked by. "Hey Sara, have you seen Grissom?" 

"He didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well he, Greg, and Tony left this morning instead. They want to surprise little Anya and Ryan and Calleigh with arriving early."

Catherine smiled. "Things certainly have changed in the last four years, haven't they?"

"Yeah, Greg seems so much happier. I mean when he found out who is real dad was he was so upset, but then he found out about Ryan and they reunited."

"No thanks to their father," said Catherine.

"Yeah, strange how things play out," replied Sara. "I got to get back to this case. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay,"

Catherine had only been to Miami once before and that was case related and before Ryan was even part of the team. Although Ryan and his wife and daughter had come to Vegas multiple times to visit with the family he had discovered four years ago thanks to his biological father Robert Swanson. She was scared. She had recently discovered some news that may threaten the family and she needed to get a hold of Grissom and if she couldn't do that, her next best option would be to contact Ryan's supervisor Horatio Caine.

* * *

"I thank you for attempting to help me before. Unfortunately I wasn't able to complete it. Although you helped me break out of prison, which I so adore you for. You are going to finish helping me complete my task, but this time I have more then those two on my list . Oh yes this will be fun," said Robert Swanson to the unidentifiable person that lingered in the shadows.

* * *

A/N: So there it is the start to the sequel. I want to thank all those who did and will read Will I Ever Be Home Again . I also thank those who read this. Please send me feed back. 


	2. The Return

A/N: So here's the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I've huge case of writers block for all my stories. I hope this long enough. I have ideas for the next chapter, but we'll see how things go. 

**Chapter Two**

"My dear friend I want you to go up to Milwaukee and I want you to get rid of the CSIs that helped catch me."

"I can't do that Rob,"

"You can't. Let me rephrase it. I want them gone and out of the way for good. They will pay for putting me behind bars and don't forget to stop by Chicago and get rid of Mich Oliveira as well."

"I will not do it Rob."

* * *

Greg and Grissom were at the counter trying to make new arrangements sense their flight had been canceled. The plane that was suppose to come into Vegas and then take off to Miami, was grounded in Portland because of an ice storm. "We need to reschedule a flight to Miami, when does the next one leave?" asked Grissom. 

"Tomorrow afternoon. Does that work?"

Grissom looked at his watch, it was nine pm now. "Yes, that will do," said Grissom hesitantly, knowing it was better then no flight at all.

"You know Gris maybe we should have just driven with Tony. He left yesterday morning. If he hasn't stopped driving he's probably in Miami by now," said Greg.

"Well complaining won't help us now," said Grissom.

He retrieved the tickets from the woman that helped them reschedule. They decided they would stay the night in the airport. Grissom's cell went off, he looked at the called id and saw that it was Catherine and knew she wouldn't interrupt the vacation time unless it was important.

"Catherine, what is it?" he asked picking up his phone.

"Gil, I'm so glad you answered. Where are you guys?"

"Greg and I are at the airport waiting for our plane tomorrow afternoon."

"And Tony."

"He left yesterday morning. He decided to drive down," replied Grissom.

"What?"

Grissom heard Catherine's shocked reply. "Catherine, What is the problem?"

"News has spread that Robert's broke out. There have been no sightings yet, but they suspect he's going to Miami or Vegas. They also think he might be working with somebody, but they don't have any idea who."

"Have you made contact with Ryan and Calleigh yet?" asked Grissom.

"No, I've tried calling Horatio as well, but they may be asleep you know. They do after all work days and they are three hours ahead of us," replied Catherine.

"Will you keep trying. We'll be at the lab in at least half an hour. We'll have until tomorrow afternoon to get back anyways," replied Grissom.

"Sure," responded Catherine and they both hung up.

Greg looked at Grissom suspiciously as Grissom continued to stare at his phone. "Gris, what is it?" asked Greg.

"We need to go to the lab for awhile Greg. Robert has broken out of prison."

Greg's stomach crawled with uneasiness for a second and then worry set in for his younger brother. "Does Ryan know?"

"I don't know, but I hope so," replied Grissom.

* * *

Anya walked into her parents room even though it was twelve at night and they were asleep, but her face was stained with tears due to a nightmare and she knew they wouldn't mind being woken up if she told them that. She walked over to her father's side and shook him gently. "Daddy," she said. 

Ryan slowly and groggily woke up. Seeing Anya he sat up. "Anya what is it? Are you okay sweet heart?"

"I had a bad dream. It was really scary because this big scary old guy was standing over me and then I blinked and woke up and he wasn't there. I don't want to go back to my room incase he's still there waiting for me to go back to sleep."

"It was a dream sweetie. I'm sure it will be okay."

"But what if he's waiting for me in my dreams? Besides if I sleep with you and mommy you can chase him out my dreams," argued Anya.

Calleigh stirred next to him. "What's going on?" asked Calleigh.

"I had a bad dream Mommy. Can I please sleep with you and Daddy tonight."

Calliegh looked at her daughter's pleading eyes. "You know your suppose to be sleeping in your own bed now," said Calleigh.

"I know Mommy, but please just for tonight, so the bad man doesn't come back."

Calleigh looked from her husband to her daughter then nodded her head slowly laying back down. Anya let out a small sequel of relief and crawled up onto the bed and across her dad to lay between her parents. "Understand Anya, that this is only for tonight. Tomorrow you're back in your own bed," said Ryan as he lay back down.

"I know daddy, thank you," said Anya. There was moments silence before Anya talked again. "Daddy."

"Yes, Sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon all the Wolfe's were asleep once more.

A couple of hours slipped by. Ryan shifted in bed. He had been sleeping light ever sense he was woken by Anya and the houses atmosphere felt strange. He shifted again trying to get comfortable. It felt as if someone was standing over him. He slowly opened to instantly feel a hand close over his mouth. "Scream and I kill your daughter and wife," whispered a voice.

Ryan found himself staring into a face he least expected to see and felt as though he had been petrified. He couldn't move and horrible memories of four years ago rushed through his mind. Ryan slowly found enough strength to nod his head in understanding and try to ignore his biological father's gaze. "Good get up, slowly and quietly," whispered Robert again.

Ryan complied hesitantly, but did so, not wanting anything to happen to Calleigh or Anya. His father pushed him forward and out of the bedroom through the hall, down the stairs and through the living room to the front door. "Open the door," whispered Robert more harshly and slightly louder this time.

Ryan did this and felt Robert shove him through the door. Feeling Robert put pressure on the scare he had left behind, Ryan fought flinch, but knew he involuntarily had. They approached a van. Robert unlocked the van doors, opening it and shoving him in he slammed the door behind Ryan lock it. Ryan felt tears build in the corner of his eyes. This couldn't be happening, not again. He readjusted and curled his long legs up to his face and looked at the door. A few minutes went by and they still hadn't left. He heard footsteps approach and the back door opened again and he saw Calliegh get shoved in. The door slammed and locked again. Calleigh looked over to Ryan and saw he was on the verge of a breakdown. "Calleigh, what's he doing here? He's not suppose to be here, he's suppose to be in prison," whispered Ryan. "He said he'd leave you and Anya alone if I was quiet. I was, what is he doing. I don't want Anya to get hurt."

"Shh, Ryan, breath okay," said Calleigh.

Just then they heard a signal shot and both of them jumped in their skins. A few minutes later the front door opened and closed as Robert got in the drivers seat. "What you do you bastered?" yelled Calleigh.

"Somebody wasn't quiet," replied Robert and he speed away from the Wolfe house.

* * *

Tony was driving down a street in Miami it was close to midnight. He was on his way to the hotel. He was going to surprise. His younger nephew and his family with an early arrival by showing up at their house just in time for breakfast. He waited for the light to turn green before crossing the intersection. He was in the middle of it when he felt the sudden collision of another car hit the side of his own. The sound of metal against metal filled his ears and he felt his head swing forward and hit the steering wheel. There was then silence for a brief moment before there was noise again. He opened his eyes to see a Caucasian male possibly in his early forties come toward him. "Oh my god sir, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying very good attention. Are you alright?" 

Tony thrust open his door and slowly got out. "I'm not sure. We should exchange information and call 911 just incase any of us are hurt more then we think," said Tony holding his fingers to a gash on his forehead.

"Sorry, I.. I can't do that," said the Caucasian man.

Tony looked at the man perplexed. "Why's that? Do you not have a cell phone?"

"No, I have one. I just can't," replied the man.

Tony didn't have time to respond as the other man swung at him hitting him in the head with something. What it was Tony didn't know because with in seconds he was in a world of black.

* * *

A/N: So there's the next chapter. The question here is Anya really dead? I've already decided. Also I want to know if I should include Mich Oliveria if i did he defiantly wouldn't die b/c he's a special character that I based off my very hilrious funny JR. history teacher who creeply sometimes deepending on the view and clothes and how the hair is worn that day looks like Seth Green. (This is creepy b/c Seth is one of my favorite actors and I find him sort of attractive and well yeah... lets not go there.) any ways just imagine Mich looking like Seth. Please Review. StoryDreamer 


	3. Shocking New Discovery

A/N: So here's Chapter 3, sorry it's a little short, but hey it's what I have right now and I wanted to end it the way I did because I thought it would be good. Please Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Anya woke to extremely loud sharp bang that sounded like it came from downstairs. She woke up confused and dazed at first opening her eyes. She saw that her dad wasn't in bed she turned around to see her mother wasn't in the bed either. She sat up panic stricken. "Mommy, Daddy," she called through the house.

There was no answer she was scared, but slowly got out of their bed and went downstairs. All the lights were off and she called for her parents again, but once again got no answer. She went back upstairs and searched the rest of the rooms. They weren't there either. She ran into their room and climbed onto their bed pulling the sheets around her. Tears rolled down her face in streams. She tried to breath, but it came out choppy. She wiped the back of her hand across her face rubbing her eyes trying to dry the tears. She picked up the phone trying to remember what her parents had engraved into her head. She pushed the numbers to call the desired person with her little fingers. Her parents told her to call him first because he would always bring help with him if anything bad happened. She her a ringing and answer soon came too. "Caine."

She caught her breath of was most likely relief. "Un...un...un..uncle...H."

"Anya what's wrong? What's wrong Anya?"

"M...m... mommy and... Da...da... daddy are gone... and the... the h...h.. house is all dark," she said in between sobs.

"Is there a babysitter there?" asked Horatio.

"No, M...mommy and Da.. daddy were home...and now...they're not," she sobbed.

"Okay Anya, you stay right where you are, you hear. I'm going to come get you."

"O...okay."

* * *

"Catherine, we're here any word yet?" asked Grissom entering the break room. 

"No word. I tried calling Tony's cell, but he didn't answer. I don't think you two should go anywhere till we figure out where Robert is. You may be safer staying here," said Catherine.

"I appreciate the concern Catherine, but we've already rescheduled the flight once," replied Grissom.

"Gil, if Roberts looked into this, then he most likely knows you and Greg are going down to Miami. If he's smart he's there and you going down there will just make it easier for him to grab. Please stay here till this is sorted out."

"Cath, Ryan's my little brother. Last time Robert beat him up more then he did me. I can't let my brother and his family just sit in a danger zone," said Greg.

"I know Greg. I've tried making contact with them and Horatio, but the best we can do is keep you safe," said Catherine.

"Fine, but the first word we hear weather it's bad or good I'm getting on the next plane," said Greg.

"Alright," replied Catherine.

Nick and Warrick entered the break room. "I just got of the phone with the Milwaukee station, they've put the whole team under protective care just incase he decided to after them for putting him behind bars and what not. They trying to get a hold of a Mich Oliveira, but haven't so far," said Nick.

"Do you think you two should go in to protective care?" asked Warrick.

"I think we'll be fine while we stay here," said Grissom.

"Alright, what time is it now?" asked Catherine.

"Just about ten o' clock, our time," said Nick.

"Which means it's about one over there. I'd hate to call at this hour, but it is urgent," said Catherine.

"Keep trying. I want to know if they're okay," said Grissom.

"We know Gil and we'll keep trying," said Catherine

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan sat in a dark room with walls made of concrete and now windows. Ryan had his legs curled into his face. Calleigh sat next to her husband knowing this was a tender spot for him, being in a situation like this was bringing up memories of four years ago, that Ryan for the most part had tried to push to the back of his mind and forget. "I wonder where we are?" she asked allowed. 

"Knowing him were most likely in the basement of some abounded house or another hotel, maybe even a strange room in a warehouse, you never no with," said Ryan his voice cracked on the verge of break down and Calleigh could tell it was laced with emotional pain.

"Ryan, don't be like that please. It won't help."

"Sorry Cal, but why did he have to do that. She was an innocent child. She did nothing to him. He only killed her because she was my daughter. He was probably planing on doing it no matter if I was quiet or not," Ryan said.

"Ryan!"

The metal door to the room they were being held in opened and Robert stood there. "Don't move, stay where you are," he said his voice was strong and laced with hatred and anger.

Robert stepped aside and another man came into view dragging the a limp form of another person. Ryan recognized the limp form as his uncle. "Uncle Tony," said Ryan begging to move foreword.

"I said stay where you are," yelled Robert from the door way.

Calleigh wasn't sacred yet, but in every right she knew she should be. She looked at the man dragging in Tony trying to get a good look at him. She finally got a glimpse of the mans face and a feeling of horror shrunk into the pit of her stomach. "You! There's no way. You of all people," she said and realization kicked in. "You were in on this four years ago weren't you. You were in on this all along."

"Cal what's going on?" asked Ryan confused but Calleigh sudden shockness.

Calleigh turned to her husband. "Ryan, that's Jensen McDowell. He was the lead investigator when you and Greg went missing," said Calleigh.

They both turned to look at McDowell. The man shifted his feet uncomfortably looking at the ground. He looked at the two and muttered, "I'm sorry."

McDowell then turned and walked out the door past Robert. Calleigh and Ryan's gaze followed him out. Robert gave them a nasty grin before shutting and locking the door. Leaving a shocked Calleigh and Ryan with and unconscious Tony.

A/N: So yeah, now hopefully you know why I wanted to end like this and hopefully it wasn't to obivous and was at least a little jaw dropping that McDowell was involved all along. **StoryDreamer**


	4. Another Comes Into The Fold

A/N: WARNING: there will be another crossover because I couldn't help it. I'm sorry but I couldn't get the characters from this show in otherwise b/c i don't think i have the capability of writing one even though it's one of my favorite shows.

**Chapter Four**

Horatio was sitting with Anya. The young girl had finally calmed down. Horatio had called in Eric and Natalia to come over. "Anya, I need to ask you a few questions, alright sweety," said Horatio.

"I want my mommy and daddy."

"I know you do and I'm going to find them, but I need your help."

"Okay," said Anya her voice lingered with sadness and worry.

"Did anything odd happen tonight?"

"No. I had a creepy dream, but that was a dream."

"Can you tell me what it was about?"

"I really strange guy was standing over me while I was laying in bed."

Horatio shifted next to Anya. "Anya, are you sure it was a dream?"

"I don't know."

Eric entered the room and stood in the doorway. "H,"

Horatio walked over to Eric. "What is it Eric?"

"I just got a call. Patrol was called to a scene evolving a car accident. No one was there when they arrived, but one of the cars is from Vegas. They ran the plates. H, it belongs to Detective Tony Vartann."

"Ryan's uncle. Something's wrong Eric. These two events are connected."

Horatio's phone rang and he picked it up. "Caine."

"_Horatio, this is Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas crime lab. I'm glad you picked up. Robert Swanson he's gotten out of prison we suspect he's trying to finish what he started."_

"Then I'm afraid we have a problem Ms. Willows."

"_A problem?"_

"He's already gotten started. Ryan and Calleigh are missing and we've just located Detective Vartann's vehicle. He wasn't there, so we have reason to believe he's missing too. I think it would be while to keep Greg and Mr. Grissom in Vegas."

"_I do too, but I can't garuntee they'll stay," said Catherine._

"We'll find them. Ms. Willows."

"_Keep me informed."_

"Always," said Horatio he said goodbye then turned to Eric. "Robert Swanson's back. I'm not going to let him finish anything. I will not let him make Anya fatherless and motherless."

* * *

Catherine hung up with Horatio. "What is it?" asked Greg seeing the worried expression on Catherine's face. 

"Ryan and Calleigh are missing from their home. They also found Tony's car empty, he's missing too."

"That's it I'm going," said Greg and started out of the room.

"Greg, hold up. You need to stay here. We can't risk you getting abducted by that crazy pschyo too," said Catherine.

"My brother is missing Cath. I can't just do nothing."

"Greg! I know he's your brother, but the best way to help him is to work from here."

Greg looked at the floor and shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"I know Greg," said Catherine.

The room was silent. "Hey Gris, you alright?" asked Warrick as he noticed Grissom starring at the table.

"He's after family," said Grissom.

"Well hasn't it always been?" asked Nick.

"It's more then just Greg and Ryan this time," replied Grissom. "He's going after every family member he has a grudge against."

"But the only two left are you and Greg and you're both here," said Warrick.

"No, Robert had a sister."

"So, should we be calling her and let her know suggest for the police department in jurisdiction to put her in protective custody," said Catherine.

"No it won't be necessary, she's been dead for some time, but she has a son. The problem is we lost strong communication when Robert killed Ryan's and Greg's baby sitter. We communicated every once is awhile, but total communication was lost when she died."

"Why haven't been told this?" asked Greg.

"I'm sorry Greg. I should have once you found out that I was related to you."

"Look Grissom. We don't need a whole back story do we. Can you just give us a name, so we can warn him that there's a possibility that his crazy uncle is after him," said Catherine.

"His father's pretty weal-"

"Grissom, what's his name," said Catherine.

"His name is Anthony, Anthony DiNozzo."

A/N: Oh!oh! Sorry for the lack of Calleigh, Ryan, and Vartann. I wanted to leave off with sort cliffy and Grissom annocing the name of the other secert relative. DiNozzo's my favorite from NCIS, so I just had to make him related to Greg and Ryan some how and sorry it's so short. I have serious writers block. (for all my stories)

Thanks StoryDreamer


	5. We Have A Problem

A/N so here's chapter five, took me awhile, but not as long and the chapter is longer. sorry if anyone seems out of character. For this story the Vegas CSIs and Robert will call DiNozzo Anthony and Vartann Tony, so you don't get confuesed (Vegas CSIs don't know DiNozzo, Robert does it because he can.) anyways in third person i'll refer to them by last name (vartann or DiNozzo) thanks.

Chapter Five

Ryan and Calleigh sat on the dirty ground leaning against the wall. They had moved Vartann closer to them, but he still hadn't come to yet. They heard voices murmuring outside the door. "What is it McDowell?"

"Your connection... um a..."

"Richardson?"

"Yeah, he called a few minutes ago."

"Well what did he have to say."

"He got Mich and is bringing him down here."

"He got Chicago. Anything else?"

"He said he was bringing your nephew down too, and that your lucky he is because he wouldn't have been able to take him out if he hadn't caught him off guard."

"Where'd he say he was when he called?"

"I think somewhere in South Carolina. He said he'd be here by evening."

"What about my cousin and other son? What's the news on them?"

"Their flight got rescheduled. They booked a new one for noon their time. They'll probably be here sometime tonight."

"Thank you McDowell."

The voices stopped and footsteps could be heard walking away. Vartann groaned and the door swung open. "Oh look who decided to wake up. Glad you could join us."

Vartann's mind instantly cleared from the haze it was in. "Robert," he said getting up to his feet.

"Good guess, Tony. Now sit back down and join Ryan and Calleigh," said Robert.

Tony didn't move he just stood there. "What is it you want? Why am I here?"

"Revenge, Tony. I'm sure you want it too. Only you want it on me killing your sister. You're here because for one your related to my lovely dead wife and will only get in the way of what I plain to do to my sons. Plus I never really liked you in the first place. Now take a seat or I'll shoot you now!"

"I don't care if I die. As long as it protects Ryan and Calleigh."

"Then sit down or I'll shoot Ryan." said Robert.

Vartann looked over his shoulder at Ryan and Calleigh. They looked relatively scared and were keeping quiet. Vartann slowly sat back down on the floor and scooted himself back so he was sitting up against the wall next to Ryan. "Good," said Robert.

Ryan spoke up nervously, "What's your problem? Mich Oliveira doesn't need to be dragged into this."

"Oh, but he does. By the way I'm sure you've figured out by now that more then Mich will be arriving."

"Yeah, I have a cousin, don't I? From what side yours or moms?"

"Mine, he's my sisters son. Little priss."

"Then why get him involved? He's not your kid, what do you have against him?"

"His mother is the reason he's here. I'll be back when they arrive and once everyone's here the fun will begin. Oh and I'm sure Tony can fill you in on who your cousin is,"said Robert and left the room slamming the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and practically stormed over to his desk. Ziva knew he was extremely mad and she thought she knew why. "Where's DiNozzo!" 

She was right. She looked at the empty desk across from hers. "He hasn't shown up yet," she said.

McGee looked at her like they were going to get it now and Tony would defiantly get it when he came in. " It's almost noon, did you think about calling him."

"Already did Boss," said McGee from his desk.

"And!"

"He didn't answer."

"DiNozzo's a inch away from being fired, not showing up yesteda-" he was cut off when the phone rang. "Gibbs."

"_Agent Gibbs, this is Catherine Willows, I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab and we have a concern that you might want to know about."_

"What is it?"

"_We've been trying to contact Agent DiNozzo, but haven't been able to reach any of his numbers."_

"What's he done."

"_Oh, he hasn't done anything. We have gotten word that his uncle, Robert Swanson has broken out of prison and there's a possibility he could go after his nephew. We just wanted to call to give a heads up, so you can take any procedure you see necessary."_

"Thank you, I'll see what's going on," said Gibbs and hung up. Now he was worried if Tony hadn't shown up and wasn't answering any of his phones, maybe something had already happened.

"Ziva, McGee, get your gear," said Gibbs taking off to the elevator, he just hoped they didn't actually need to use the gear.

"New crime scene Boss?" asked McGee.

"Maybe," said Gibbs.

"Then where are we going?" asked McGee.

"To DiNozzo's."

A chill ran down McGee's back. He couldn't help, but think that something may have happened to Tony and the call Gibbs had just gotten had of informed him of just that. He just hoped Tony wasn't dead.

* * *

"Grissom! I can't believe you didn't tell me this! YOU PROMISED ME that you were going to be more open, when you told me you were related to me. How can you not have told me this," yelled Greg. 

They were in Grissom's office and at this point he didn't care if the whole lab heard him. "Greg, I'm sorry, but I haven't been in touch with Anthony since he was thirteen when his mother died. His father never liked that his mom kept in touch with me. What did you want me tell you."

"That there's a possibility I have a cousin."

"He was from your father's side I didn't think you would want to know about him,"

"Your from my father's side. You're HIS COUSIN! Besides just because he's from my father's side doesn't mean he's like him. You're sure not."

"You're right, it doesn't. Lo-"

"Hey guys," said Sara bursting in. "Catherine says we got a problem. I was just informed of the situation. I was told to set aside my other case till we get this one solved. She's in the layout room. Says it's important."

They headed for the layout room. "Cath you said it was important," said Grissom."

"Yeah, I found that Anthony DiNozzo is a Special Agent with NCIS in Washington."

"What's the problem Catherine?" asked Greg, getting worried.

"He didn't answer at his home phone, which makes sense, it's now nine AM here. That means it's noon over there."

"He would be at work," stated Greg.

"Correct, so I called the work number they have on file, he didn't answer that either."

"He could be out in the field," said Grissom, but had a feeling this wasn't good.

"Already tried the cell on file."

"No answer," said Nick

"We called his boss, an Agent Gibbs. We told him are suspicions and that DiNozzo wasn't answering any of the numbers in the file, so he said he'd check things out," said Catherine.

"When was this?" asked Grissom.

"Half an hour ago," replied Warrick.

"And you didn't tell us this sooner," said Grissom.

"You and Greg needed to do some venting," said Warrick.

"No we didn't. We need to be going to the airport, to get on a plane to Miami," yelled Greg.

"You're not going anywhere Greg. You're safer here," said Catherine.

"Doesn't sound like it. It sounds as though my cousins missing which could only mean that he's been abducted by my crazy dad."

"Greg, that's not possible if he took Ryan, Calleigh, and Tony last night."

"There's such thing as accomplices Cath," yelled Greg.

"I know that Greg. I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't say you were."

Nick's phone rang and he stepped out of the layout room to answer it. There was an awkward silence that lingered there. Nick came back he didn't look to happy. "That was Chicago. Mich Oliveira hasn't shown up to work yesterday or today. When they got word of concerns they went to his place to check things out. He's missing."

"Great which probably means there's an accomplice," said Sara.

Catherine's phone rang this time. "Willows."

"_We got a problem. My agent is missing. Do you know where this uncle of his may have taken him?"_

"We believe it's somewhere in Miami and whoever took your agent was an accomplice and most likely has another hostage with him," said Catherine and heard a click when she finished.

"What was that?" asked Nick.

"Anthony DiNozzo is missing too."

"So this accomplice must of kidnapped Oliveira in Chicago first headed over to D.C. and is now heading down to Miami," said Nick

"Looks to be that way," said Catherine.

"Then lets pull records see if Swanson has any friends in Chicago that could be working with him," said Sara and with that they all set to work.

* * *

A/N: Chapter five is over and i hope chapter six will come soon. sorry that DiNozzo wasn't actually in the chapter, but he will most likely come in, in the next chapter. Now I'm in total debation of what to do although i'm leaning a certain way. One character will most likely be killed off while another will be so seriously injured they can't work anymore, but there will only be four to chose from, so if you could give your opinion it might help me make my final decsion.

** Who should die?**

Calleigh (Duquesne) Wolfe

Ryan Wolfe

Tony Vartann

Tony DiNozzo

**Who should be seriously and can't work anymore**

Calleigh (Duquesne) Wolfe

Ryan Wolfe

Tony Vartann

Tony DiNozzo


	6. Get On Without Them

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Now it has DiNozzo in, but he doesn't exactly talk yet. just to warn you.

Chapter Six

Vartann had gotten up and was pacing back and forth. He'd start to say something, but wound up not saying anything and continued to pace. This had been going on for an hour at least maybe even more. "Tony?" asked Calleigh. "Are you okay?"

She had noticed the laceration on Vartann's forehead when he had been brought in unconscious and while it had been taken care ever before he woke up. It didn't mean he couldn't have a concussion.

"Yeah, I'm good."

There was silence again. Everyone knew Tony was trying to find a way to explain what Robert was talking about. "What's his name?" asked Ryan.

"Anthony DiNozzo," replied Vartann.

"Anthony?" asked Calleigh.

"Robert's sister Melia, named her son after me. Could be one of the reasons he's doing this to him. That and he was never to fond of rich people and she went and married into the very rich family of Lyle DiNozzo. I guess Robert felt betrayed by her and now he's looking to get her back. It will be alright. We'll get out of here. Get you back. I won't let Robert take you two away from Anya."

"Uncle Tony, he killed her," said Ryan.

"What?"

"He killed Anya, he killed her," said Ryan tears started to roll down Ryan's face again.

"He didn't have any right to do that. She didn't do anything to him," said Vartann.

"None of us deserve this," said Calleigh.

* * *

Kenwall Duquesne had been called and he had come to the house as soon as possible, but he said he wasn't going to stay out of what was happening, so now he and Anya sat in the break room. He was waiting for word understanding the situation a lot better then his three year old granddaughter. "Grandpa, I want my mommy and daddy, where are they?" 

"Don't worry Anya Uncle H will bring them back," replied Kenwall.

"I miss them."

"I know I do too."

Eric, Natalia, Horatio, and Tripp were all in the layout room going over what they knew so far. "He most likely has an accomplice. How could he get a hold of Detective Vartann and Calleigh and Ryan in such a short amount of time," said Natalia.

"So it's most likely someone who's been living in Miami for awhile. Someone who knows Swanson and possibly knows about his family issues," said Eric.

Horatio's phone rang and he picked it up while everyone else went into silence. "Caine."

_"LT, this is Catherine, we've just gotten word the CSI Mich Oliveira of Chicago and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS in Washington are missing. We're suspecting they've been kidnapped as well by an accomplice of Swanson's."_

"And what is their connection to Swanson?"

_"Oliveira was the CSI who saw Swanson head into the basement of the Milwaukee Hotel during the convention four year ago. He also help wrap up the investigation according to Grissom. Agent DiNozzo on the other hand is Robert Swanson's nephew. Agent DiNozzo's mother is Robert's sister. His boss is probably on the way to Miami. He didn't sound to happy that his agent was missing. We're also looking into who Swanson may know in Chicago."_

"I see thank you for letting me know," replied Horatio and hung up. He turned to the people waiting for the news. "Looks like we may be looking at more then one accomplice."

* * *

Gibbs and his team were at the airport getting ready to board when his cell rang. "Gibbs," 

_"Gibbs where are you?"_ came a female voice.

"Abbs we're at the airport. We're heading to Miami."

_"Miami, why?"_

"That's where Tony is."

_"What? Gibbs What are you talking about?"_

"Don't worry we'll bring him back Abby. I promise you."

Gibbs hung up the phone and looked at his watch it was now four PM and who knew how long Tony had actually been gone. With that he turned to the boarding gate and got on the plane followed by Ziva and McGee.

* * *

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Sara were going through all the paper work of Robert Swanson for friends that could be helping out. "I found a possible," said Sara. "Felix Richardson, old high school friend, recently moved to Chicago a little over a year ago. Has been keeping in contact with Swanson even with his time in prison." 

"They've been orchestrating this. He moved to Chicago on purpose," said Warrick..

"We don't know that for a fact," said Nick.

"Like hell. He moved in year before so it wouldn't look suspicious that he moved in only weeks before," replied Warrick

"He has a point," said Catherine.

Greg and Grissom who were staying in the room, but keeping hands off looked worried, but Greg burst out. "To hell with it. This is the closet guy who is a friend of my father's living in Chicago. He's the only one that is able to take CSI Oliveira and my newly discovered cousin." he shot a glance at Grissom, who bowed his head. "The best thing we can do is call LT. Caine and tell him who we suspect the accomplice is that is bringing those two down. Richardson has a previous record, so they'll have an idea who they're looking for."

"Greg's right," said Grissom.

Catherine went to pull out her phone. "Cahterine? Can you ask how Anya's doing?" asked Greg.

Catherine nodded her head.

* * *

Ryan, Calleigh, and Vartann heard commotion outside the metal door. "Richardson's here. He needs our help though, Oliveira is awake but very groggy. Your nephew is still out, but is a dead wait," said McDowell. 

"Well go help him then," said Swanson.

They heard shuffling of feet go as the door opened and Robert stood in the way holding out a gun. "I don't need to remind you to stay put do I."

No one moved, but they heard foot steps approach. One was steady and strong while the other seemed to be more dragged and stumbled. "Let go of me," mumbled a voice.

"Stop fighting back," came another new voice.

Robert stepped aside out of the door as another man with light blonde hair dragged the semi conscious red head through the door way and throwing him to the ground. Mich let out a grunt as his body his the dirty floor. More shuffling could be heard, but only one pair of foot steps could be heard. "A little help would be nice," said McDowell.

"Richardson help McDowell out."

Robertson and McDowell dragged DiNozzo into the room. Ryan saw DiNozzo's eyes flicker and knew his cousin was coming to. Robertson and McDowell stepped out of the room and the Robert closed the door. Mich moved again the grogginess must have left him, but the confusion hadn't. He looked over to Vartann, Ryan, and Calleigh, then to DiNozzo's still sleep ridden body next to him. "Where am I?"

"Miami," replied Calleigh.

Mich rubbed his head. "I don't remember much. I just remember being hit in the head."

"Sorry, you got dragged into this. It's my fault," said Ryan.

Mich looked at Ryan and showed recognition. "I don't see you holding us."

"Yeah, but my dad is because of me."

They were interrupted by yelling, "What's your fucking problem Richardson. Do you have a problem following dirictions. I told you to take out Oliveira not take him with you."

Mich looked at the others, "I guess I should consider myself lucky."

"What do you want McDowell?" yelled Robert.

"I have some unpleasnt news."

"What kind?"

"It seems that a Greg Sanders and Gil Grissom did not get on their noon plane."

"They what?"

"They must've caught on. Do you have anyone in Vegas?"

"No I don't have anyone in Vegas. I was depending on them getting on that flight. I guess we'll just have to get on with out them."

**A/N: So that was that chapter. now three of the votes belong to my dad and two sisters and remember your votes may help me make my final decsion or I will end up going the way i was orignally leaning, that way it keeps you guys guessing to what's goiug to happen to who. I'll leave it up for this chapter and possibly another chapter, but in the next chapter it will be the two highest under each catogory. At this point it would be _Tony V. _or _Calleigh_ (Die) and _Ryan _or_ Tony D._ (injured) or the way i'm leaning or halfway i'm leaning. If you haven't voted then you still can.**

**Who should die?**

Calleigh (Duquesne) Wolfe - 3

Ryan Wolfe - 0

Tony Vartann - 3

Tony DiNozzo - 1

**Who should be seriously and can't work anymore**

Calleigh (Duquesne) Wolfe - 1

Ryan Wolfe - 3

Tony Vartann - 0

Tony DiNozzo - 3


	7. Try To Stay Positive

**A/N: So here's Chapter 7 and yes DiNozzo talks. I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character especially NCIS people. i tried my best really. Also a reminder Robert will call DiNozzo Anthony and Vartann Tony. The only people who will call him DiNozzo Tony is the NCIS people.**

Chapter Seven

Eric, Natalia, Horatio, and Tripp were still going over files and documents. While Alexx had joined Kenwall and Anya as she waited for word on Calleigh and Ryan someone she consider to be like a son. "H, I think I found something interesting," said Natalia.

"What is it Mrs. Boa Vista?"

"Jensen McDowell was the lead investigator in the Milwaukee case concerning Ryan and Greg four years ago. Just as they were closing in he dropped out of the investigation. He left a note saying he wasn't good enough and disappeared."

"He just left during an investigation," said Horatio for clarification.

"Yes."

"That's not normal for a lead investigator to do, especially with what the case was. Who took over."

"That would be CSI Stacy Flynn. She's also the current supervisor for the swing shift."

"Oh boy," said Eric.

"Eric, something come up?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah, I was going through all friends, known associates, and law enforcement officials that know or worked on Swanson's cases, for anyone living in Miami. There's only one person who came up out of everyone and you're not going to like it. Jensen McDowell."

Horatio looked to Eric surprise and worry to the two expressions Eric saw cross Horatio's face. Horatio turned away and looked at the floor. Natalia looked away from everybody. Everyone showed signs of not only worry or surprise, but disgust. One of their own looked and stood out as the accomplice to psycho.

"_Lt. Horatio Caine, you have visitors at the front desk, Lt. Horatio Caine you have visitors at the front desk,"_ came a voice over the intercom.

"Who do think it is H?" asked Natalia.

Horatio hadn't told his two CSIs or Frank about his call from Catherine saying that an agent from NCIS was most likely coming down incase they hadn't. Cause their missing agent may have not been connected at still may not. Horatio needed more proof before he would pronounce it true even with ever looming factor that the missing agent was the apparent nephew of Robert Swanson. "That would be NCIS I believe," said Horatio.

"NCIS?" Natalia asked.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service," said Frank. "Horatio they're aren't taking over the case, there's nothing Naval about it."

"That may not be true Frank. One of their agents is missing a Anthony DiNozzo."

"God this case is just getting crazier, but why do they think he's here and a part of this case?" asked Frank.

"Agent DiNozzo seems to be Robert Swanson's nephew. Eric I want you to clearfy this. Mrs. Boa Vista call Chicago and see if you can talk to them about a Mich Oliveira he may be another be another victim of the kidnapping spree Swanson's on," said Horatio. "Frank come with me, so we can greet our guests."

Horatio and Frank went to the reception desk where three unfamiliar people stood two men and a woman. Horatio extended his hand to the oldest man who he assumed was the boss. "Lt. Caine."

"Agent Gibbs, this Agent McGee and Officer David. Do you know where my Agent is?"

"Not at this time, no. Let's clear things first. How do know your Agent is here in Miami?"

"My call from a Catherine Willows in Las Vegas was to tell me that I should inform my agent that he may be in danger. He hadn't come into work yesterday and hadn't shown up today. I went to his appartment and found this."

Gibbs handed Horatio a plastic bag with a note inside. Horatio read it: _'In a city on a beach is where we'll dwell. In the east or in the west is the question that stands. It's down south and quit warm.' _

"I called Willows again and she said they suspect that this Uncle of my agent is in Miami, which is why I'm here. Now let's skip the rest of this questioning crap so we can find my agent."

"I understand where you're coming from Agent Gibbs. Two of my CSIs have been taken as well."

"Good then maybe we should get to work. Do you have any leads?"

"Let me remind you that we are in Miami."

"And an NCIS Agent is missing," said Gibbs countering Horatio,

"We can share this case if you wish Agent Gibbs, but I will be leading it."

Eric came foreword. "Everything checks out H. Anthony DiNozzo is the only son of Lyle and Melia DiNozzo. Melia DiNozzo formally Swanson is the younger sister of Robert Swanson."

"You looked into my agents background?"

"Just family sir. We had double check the relations incase there's reasoning behind your agents kidnapping," said Eric.

"Good, well do you know the reason?"

"Not specifically, you'd have to ask Robert Swanson that, but I can tell it my have to do with that he's family. Robert Swanson's got real issues against them. He killed his wife Anya Swanson, but it was never proven and tried to kill his two kids Greg two at the time and Ryan not even one. Then four years ago he kidnapped and tried to kill them at the Milwaukee Hotel during a convention four years ago," said Eric.

Eric saw the malice in the agents eyes and knew he cared as much for his team as Horatio did his. He just showed it differently and Eric knew he should stay out of the way if anything went sideways.

Horatio looked at his watch. "It's seven pm. CSIs Calleigh and Ryan Wolfe and Detective Tony Vartann have been missing for at about eighteen hours. Your agent and CSI Oliveira have been missing probably for two days due to the trip down here."

"Which means whoever this accomplice was had to keep them drugged before they even came to so they couldn't fight back. Tony would be able to fight back otherwise," said McGee.

Everyone knew what McGee said was true it was the only way one guy could overpower two. Horatio's cell rang "Caine."

"_Horatio, this is Catherine again. We've been looking into who this accomplice from Chicago might be and we ran across a potential suspect. His name is Felix Richardson."_

"Thank you. You should know that there's a possibility of two suspects the one you have provided us with and one that's been here in Miami. We have been looking into that part and the most potential suspect for us is Jensen McDowell. Grissom and Greg might know him and could probably explain things to you and the NCIS Agents have arrived. We'll keep in contact."

"_Alright thank you."_

Horatio hung up the phone. "Okay lets get to work people."

* * *

Catherine had gotten off the phone with Horatio. She turned to the her co-workers. "Lt. Caine says they believe there's a possibility that there's another suspect that as been working out of Miami. He says you may know him." 

"Who?" asked Grissom.

"Their prime suspect is a Jensen McDowell,"s said Catherine.

"What?" asked Grissom. "Jensen McDowell are you sure?"

"Yes, why?" asked Catherine.

"Jensen McDowell was the lead investigator for when Greg and Ryan went missing at the convention four years ago. He started to act strange as we we're getting closer then he just dropped out of the case and disappeared. No one really ever knew where he went. He just left a note saying he was a bad supervisor. It makes me wonder if he was in on it four years."

"God, it's hard to believe that one of your own could do something like this, but it's happened before," said Nick.

Greg shifted uncomfortably. "Please you guys I have to go to Miami. Robert has something against Ryan that's stronger then his hat for me. I may have said this before but Ryan's my little brother. I just need to be there for him. I can't just sit around and do nothing because that's what I'm doing here is nothing," yelled Greg.

"It's to dangerous for you to be in Miami right now Greg. I promise you, you can on the first flight out once Robert is caught," said Catherine.

"What if Robert's not caught. He's obviously capable of breaking out of prison."

"Greg," said Grissom. "He'll be caught, don't doubt it. They'll find him."

"I hope you're right," said Greg.

Everyone fell silent and looked at either the table or the floor.

* * *

DiNozzo blinked groggily, opening his eyes and moaned. "Hey we're glad you finally came to. You were out for quit awhile. We were getting worried. Your eyes were flickering back and forth under your eyelids but you weren't waking up,"said Calleigh. 

DiNozzo sat up with his hand to his head because it hurt like hell and looked Calleigh over before noticing the wedding band and decided to speak. "And who exactly is we?"

"Sorry, CSI Calleigh Wolfe."

"CSI Ryan Wolfe."

"CSI Mich Oliveira."

"Detective Tony Vartann."

"No kidding," said DiNozzo.

Vartann smiled slightly and shook his head.

"So where am I exactly?" asked DiNozzo.

"We don't know exactly, but you're in Miami," said Ryan.

"Sweet, wouldn't want to be kidnapped and held anywhere else," said DiNozzo.

"Is this how you handle being kidnapped?" asked Mich.

"Trick is to stay positive right," said DiNozzo.

"You want us to stay positive when this crazy psycho is probably going to kill us, no is going to kill us," said Ryan.

"I don't even know why I'm here. Should I know this guy?" asked DiNozzo.

"Look, this guy has issues against his family and you're here because you're his nephew," said Vartann.

DiNozzo looked lost for words for a moment. "Are you talking about m mothers crazy brother?"

"If that brother is Robert Swanson, yes," said Vartann.

"Never really knew much about him, my father thought he was a bad influence. Talk about putting words in your mouth. My dad was to drunk most of the ti... never mind."

The door opened and Richardson came in holding a gun trained on the group of people. McDowell followed with a canister of water and throwing it on the ground. "You guys have made a mistake. You've kidnapped the wrong person," said DiNozzo.

McDowell left, but Richardson stayed behind. "No, I've kidnapped the right person. You see Robert does his research before acting upon. He also sent me a recent photo of you, so I know I've got the right person."

"You're messing with the wrong person bud," said DiNozzo.

"Oh really," said Richardson.

"Apparently further research wasn't done."

"And why do you say that? Enlighten me."

"My boss tends to take things personally when it comes to his team."

"Interesting bluff. Trying to put up a brave front, help encourage your fellow abducties to keep hope. Well the bluff isn't going to work on me."

"You're not very smart are you? My boss WILL take this VERY personally and when he finds you and he will, you won't know what hit you," said DiNozzo now on his feet facing Richardson.

Richardson smiled smugly and brought the butt of the gun down on the side of DiNozzo's head. DiNozzo crumples to the ground, but wasn't knocked out just stunned. Richardson leaned over and whispered in DiNozzo's ear. "That's nice but your BLUFFS don't scare me."

Richardson left closing and locking the door behind him. "Are you okay?" asked Calleigh.

"I'm just great. Couldn't be any better."

"We should still look at it just incase," said Vartann.

"It's nothing really. A little blood won't kill me."

"You might have a concussion. It's better to be safe then sorry right," said Ryan.

Before and examination could take place the door opened again and Robert came in. There was no signs of a weapon, but that didn't mean he didn't have one. "I've heard that you've already gotten yourself in trouble Anthony."

"Maybe, and you most be Robert Swanson."

"It's Uncle Robert to you dear Anthony. It's been such a long time, hasn't it. The last time I saw you was when you were about five I believe. It's so nice to see how much you've grown," said Robert then addressed everyone else as well. "Seeing as Greg and Gil will not be joining us, let's get started without them."

**A/N: Okay, i think this was one of my longer chapters but I'm not quit sure. Anyways this is what it's down too for choosing. i found it kinda of weid that there was a lot of opissates involved like Calleigh having three and DiNozzo having three or Vartann w/4 and Ryan w/4. Then DiNozzo had one vote for death and Calleigh had one vote for injury. if you haven't voted then you still can, but this may or may not be the last chapter to vote on. (Special note to GregSanders: since votes were completely anniallated in the elemeantion process you can vote again if you wish to.) Everyone just remember that even now this may protane b/c i still may end up going the way I'm leaning. ethier way there's always the chance of disapointing at least one person. Thanks for reading StoryDreamer**

**Who should die?**

Calleigh (Duquesne) Wolfe - 3

Tony Vartann - 4

**Who should be seriously and can't work anymore**

Ryan Wolfe - 4

Tony DiNozzo - 3


	8. Things Are Starting To Unfold

**A/N: Hey so here's another chapter. There has been one more addtion to the family tree on Greg and Ryan's mothers side as it will be explained in the story. this family member will be another crime drama character. although he is revealed in the story I give two hints of who they might be, by sex and location. Anyways I hope you enjoy the lastest installment.**

**Chapter Eight**

"Have you found anything on McDowell's whereabouts Eric?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah I just got his address. We've also put a BOLO out on his vehicle as well so far it hasn't come up."

"Aright, Eric Agent Gibbs come with me," said Horatio.

Gibbs turned to McGee and Ziva. I want you to find where this Swanson is. Whatever it takes do it. I want to know you've found something when I get back."

"On it boss," said McGee.

With that Gibbs left with Horatio and Eric.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of an apartment building. The three approached the building just as a woman walked out to greet them. "May I help you gentalmen?"

"Yes Ms., are you the manager of this building?" asked Horatio.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

"I'm Lt. Caine this is CSI Delko and Special Agent Gibbs. We need to see the apartment of a Jensen McDowell."

"Jensen? What's he gotten in to?"

"That's for us to find out, but he's are prime suspect at this time," said Horatio.

"Just give us the key lady," said Gibbs.

"I can't just give you the keys. Jensen's not here and I can't just let you in, not without a warrant."

"Don't test us. This is can get messy and won't look good for business," said Gibbs.

"You're threats aren't going to sway me Agent Gibbs. I know it's important if an Agent is involved in the investigation, but you're still going to need to get a warrant," she said and turned and walked away back into the building.

"Looks like we're going to need a warrant," said Horatio.

"H, we don't have any evidence linking McDowell to the kidnappings. If we could find McDowell's car and see if the paint job matches the trace amount we found on Detective Vartann's vehicle."

"Then lets find McDowell's car," said Gibbs and went back to the Hummer.

* * *

Greg was still pacing back and forth in front of the layout table. "Guys excuse us for a minute," said Greg. 

"Sure Greg," said Sara.

Greg grabbed Grissom and took him outside the layout room. "What is it Greg?"

"I want to call my cousin."

"That's going to be kind of hard Greg. Considering he's missing."

"No, not that one. The one you and Uncle Tony told me about two years ago."

"Greg I'm not fol-"

"The one on my mom's side or have you completely forgotten because your to wrapped up with your own side of the family."

"Greg, that's not really fair."

"Fair, my father's kidnapped my uncle, his wife's brother, don't think that family from my mother's side couldn't be in anymore danger as your side of the family."

"You're right Greg. I should have considered the possibility, but with him living in New York and the accomplice from Chicago probably already in Miami. I think he's safe."

"Not forever Gil. If Robert succeeds in killing the others, he'll try to escape and if he does he'll try to get the rest of us."

"Alright Greg, if you feel the need to call the go ahead and call, I'm not stopping you and you never had to ask to."

Grissom left Greg and went back to the layout room. "How's Greg holding up?" asked Catherine.

"Alright, he's calling his cousin."

They all looked at Grissom, confused. "From Tony's side. His other sister's son."

"You didn't tell us. He cou-"

"I know Greg said the same thing, but I don't think we have to worry."

"How come I've never heard about this cousin?" asked Sara.

"It's from Tony's side like I said. It's from his other sister, who he isn't to well off with. They haven't talked to each other sense their sister Anya's death, but Tony's kept some contact with his nephew. Greg's been keeping frequent contact for the last two years."

"What's his name?" asked Catherine.

"And what's he do?" asked Nick.

"It's not important right now. We need to help Lt. Caine find the others before it's to late.

Greg waited as he heard the ring tone. _"Fitzgerald residence, this is Sam."_

"Hey Sam, it's Greg."

"_Oh hey Greg, how are you doing?"_

"Okay I suppose. Is Martin around?"

"_Yeah hold on, hey Martin your cousin Greg's on the phone."_

There was silence for a minute till Greg heard Martin's voice. _"Hey Greg, what is it? I thought you'd be in Miami by now?"_

"How'd you know I wasn't?"

"_Caller ID says you're calling from the Las Vegas crime lab."_

"Oh, I thought I'd be in Miami, but there was a change in plans at least for now."

Greg heard little voices in the background. _"Give it back, it's mine_," screamed a little girls voice.

"_I don't want to, you have to catch me if you want it."_

"_Hold on Greg, kids what did I tell you about running around in the house."_

"_But daddy he stole Chichu from me. Chichu's my stuffed naminal."_

"_Give Jessica Chichu Vaughn," said Martin. There was silence for a moment. "VAUGHN LOGAN FITZGERALD, you do not shove your sister. Sam could you take care of the kids. Sorry about that Greg."_

"It's alright."

"_What is it Greg?"_

"Robert's out. He's causing problems again."

"_Your father Robert?"_

"Yeah, my father."

"_Sorry."_

"No it's alright."

"_What kind of trouble is he causing?"_

"The worse. He's in Miami and Ryan his wife and Uncle Tony are three of the missing of five."

"_Robert not accounted for either."_

"Yeah."

"_Kidnapping?"_

"Most likely. Look I just wanted to warn you to watch your back. You have a wife and twins to worry about and just because you're from my mom's side doesn't mean your not in danger. I'm Uncle Tony."

"_Thanks Greg."_

"Yeah, least I can do."

"_and Greg, I'll see what I can do."_

"Thanks Martin," Greg said and hung up.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen to see her husband with his head in his hands. "Martin, are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little family trouble that's all."

"I figured as much. You just got off the phone with Greg. Want to tell me about it."

"My Uncle, Greg's father has some how managed to escape prison. He's gone down to Miami and they believe he's is the one behind Ryan, his wifes, my Uncle Tony's, and two others abduction and they still don't know where Robert is."

"Well we have missing person's then."

"It's not that simple. I'm sure the office in Miami would take over before they'd let to New Yorkers come in and take charge, espically when I'm family to three of the victims, which makes you family as well, but I want to be there for them."

"I'm sure Jack won't mind giving us personal time off."

"I don't know Sam."

"He will. The kids are playing in their room, they're in their Pajama's but I told them they could play till eight. I'll call Jack. Why don't you see what the earliest flight is to Miami."

"Alright, and Sam thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there."

* * *

"Ryan, how are you doing?" asked Robert walking over to Ryan. 

"Fine," is all Ryan replied with.

"Hmmm, nice to know. Let's see where did we leave off last?"

"I don't remember. I try to forget about it."

"Oh, that's to bad," said Robert swinging his foot up and kicking Ryan in the face.

"Hey," said DiNozzo getting to his feet quickly.

With that quick movement Robert turned to DiNozzo pulling a gun from his waist. "Ah, no fast moves now Anthony."

DiNozzo held his hands up in surrender. "Good," said Robert and turned back to Ryan. "I hear Ryan that your afraid of nail guns. I would be too after getting shot with one."

Robert kicked Ryan again this time in the gut. "Hey, just leave him alone," said DiNozzo.

"Look who's taken over Ryan. You don't have your protective older brother this time. You have a protective cousin instead."

DiNozzo was confused but didn't let it faze him. "Your pale you had kidnapped me says you did research before kidnapping. Apparently you're not that good. You would have looked into who I work with. Then you might no my boss has these rules."

"What are you getting at?"

DiNozzo moved his hands to his belt. Unbuckling it has he distracted Robert as he talked. "Well you see one of my favorites is rule number nine."

"And what is rule number nine Anthony?"

"Rule number nine kinda goes like this," said DiNozzo pulling out the buckle revealing a knife. "Never go anywhere without a knife."

DiNozzo went at Robert even though he knew it was a bad idea. The two men fought and DiNozzo was able to knock the gun from Robert's grip. Robert caught the DiNozzo's arm that held the knife and twisted it. DiNozzo dropped the knife, but held back the cry of pain. Robert kicked him in the gut and pushed him to the ground. Robert turned and picked up the gun pointing it at DiNozzo who was lying uncomfortably on his stomach. "Any more funny business Anthony?"

DiNozzo shock his head and moved to sit up and Robert fired a shot. Everyone jumped and DiNozzo was lying back on the floor. "Good," said Robert. "I guess now is as good as time as any to take a break. I hope you don't bleed out to quickly Anthony. I'm not done with my fun yet. You may want to catch Anthony up on family history, seeing as we don't know how much longer he'll last."

Robert left the room picking up the knife on the way out, closing and locking the door. Everyone moved over to DiNozzo, Vartann took off his dress shirt as the others turned DiNozzo over on his back. Vartann took his shirt and tied it around DiNozzo's waist to try and stop the bleeding. "You hang in there alright Anthony, we'll get you out of here," said Vartann.

DiNozzo looked over at Calleigh and Ryan. "I guess your boss doesn't have a rule number twelve," said DiNozzo.

"Oh yeah, and what's rule number twelve?" asked Calleigh.

"Never date a co-worker."

Calleigh and Ryan looked at each other. "Yeah I guess you could say that," said Calleigh.

"What's this whole family thing?"

"Don't talk Anthony, save your strength. You'll need it," said Vartann.

"Robert is Ryan's father and your mother is Robert's sister. You two are cousins. Calleigh as you know is Ryan's wife and I'm Ryan's mother's brother. Ryan also has a brother named Greg and so you're basically cousins," said Vartann.

DiNozzo smiled and scoffed. His eyelids drooped. "Rest for now okay. We'll keep an look out," said Calleigh.

**A/N: I know I'm bad I like Without a Trace, but i haven't seen a lot of it. I do know that Sam and Martin were together for awhile, but then broke things off, but I'm to much off a Smarty fan and so they got married and have twins. The votes you see below are the final votes, so i guess you just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Who should die?**

Calleigh (Duquesne) Wolfe - 4

Tony Vartann - 5

**Who should be seriously and can't work anymore**

Ryan Wolfe - 5

Tony DiNozzo - 4


	9. Findings

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter nine. probably one of the more emotional and tense chapter's with a ending i'm in love with b/c it's such an NCIS bmf cuts to commerical end. Now some people will totally like some people may totally hate what happens, some be half way in between, but to tell you all even though it went with some people vote i went the way it was leaning it was the easiest for me to write and one major reason i'll explain later.**

Chapter Nine

"How are things going?" asked Horatio stepping into the A/V lab with Gibbs.

"We still have nothing Lt. Um we have Jensen McDowell's cell phone, but we can only accesses it when it's on," said McGee.

"They still haven't found his vehicle yet either. Patrol says they're keeping they're eyes open though," said Natalia.

"Then what are you doing sitting around here. Find another way to track him down. I don't want any more time wasted," said Gibbs and turned and left.

"On it boss," McGee shouted after him.

Horatio looked at his watch it was half an hour after midnight. "Try to find something. I don't know how much more time we'll have left," said Horatio and left as well.

Horatio caught up with Gibbs near the reception desk to see two adults with two children. Each adult a man and woman held one of the children. The man was talking to the receptionist. "Look I would just like to talk to whoever is in charge of the investigation."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't help you, you have know known connection to the case."

"We got on a plane at ni-"

"Martin," said Sam and turned to you receptionist. "Look Officer. We just want to know what's going on, on unofficial capacity we're not here to take over."

"Excuse me may I help you?" asked Horatio intrigued by the conversation.

Martin and Sam turned around. Horatio saw the two children asleep in the couples arms. He knew most parents would not come to a crime lab in the middle of the night with two young children unless it was important. "Maybe we can," said Martin.

Gibbs interrupted before the conversation. "Before this goes any further, what do you mean by not her on official capacity?"

"We're with the FBIs missing persons unit in New York," said Martin.

"But like we said we're not here to take over," said Sam.

"Then what are you here for?" asked Horatio.

"I was called by my cousin Greg Sanders. He told me what was going on. I came to support my family," said Martin.

Horatio looked at the young man holding the small girl in front of him. He remembered Ryan mentioning a cousin from his mother's side that he had learned about two years ago and had kept in contact with. "You must be Martin Fitzgerald," said Horatio.

"Yes that would be me."

"I don't think it was wise to come down here with your other family members in danger and Robert Swanson still being out there Agent Fitzgerald," said Gibbs.

"If Robert remembered about me than I think he would have had me kidnapped from New York before coming down to Miami," replied Martin.

Gibbs looked at him seeing that this Martin person was keeping cool and that he made a good point. "Daddy," said Jessica raising her head from her father's shoulder. Her tired eyes to a look around. "Where are we?"

"In Miami sweetie. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," she said and laid her head back down oh his shoulder closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly.

"Why don't you go into the break room. Kenwall is in there where Anya is sleeping. He can fill you in with what we have so far," said Horatio.

"Thank you."

Martin and Sam headed in the direction had pointed them after getting visitor passes from the receptionist, just as Eric rushed passed them. "H?" asked Eric as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the Fitzgeralds.

"More family Eric."

"What do you have?" asked Gibbs.

"Patrol found McDowell's vehicle outside a wherehouse," said Eric and passed a sheet of paper that had address to the two superiors.

They read it quickly. "Lets go, Eric grab the others and call in for medical assistance we'll most likely need it," said Horatio flipping open his own phone making his own call to Catherine Willows.

* * *

Robert stepped in to the room where he was holding his hostages. "Well, well looks like young Anthony is hanging in there. Although how much longer one may never know. Now back away from him Tony. You too Ryan." 

Both Ryan and Vartann backed away from DiNozzo. "Alright Robert we did what you said, so tell my why are you doing this?" asked Vartann.

"Oh you know why Tony. For one your all part of law enforcement. Take Mich here," said Robert turning to Mich who was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. Robert smiled at him. "The only reason he's here is because he's in law enforcement."

"No it's because I was the guy who saw you go down to the boiler room and sent everyone after you four years ago," replied Mich.

"That to," said Robert and kicked Mich in the gut. "I never got to say thank you for that by the way."

"Leave him alone," said Calleigh.

"Stay back Missy."

"You know what Robert, you need to just get over this. You need to stop holding this grudge against your family. They've done nothing wrong to you. If anything you've done wrong by them. Your sister did nothing wrong by marrying into a rich family and you have no right to take it out on her son. You just need to accept the consequences for what you have done and live with it. It was you who made the mistake no one else so just stop taking all your problems out on the others in your life. Just stop, get over this, and let us go," said Calleigh.

"Sorry, I'm not going to let that happen," said Robert pulling a gun that had been concealed at his waste and fired.

"CALLEIGH!" shouted Ryan moving foreword.

"I said stay where you are!" shouted Robert pointing the gun at Ryan.

"Please, let me be with her," said Ryan stepping forward again.

Robert pushed the gun further into Ryan's face. "I don't think-" but Robert was cut off as Mich tackled him to the floor. Ryan hurried over to Calleigh as Mich struggled with Robert.

Vartann started towards Mich to help him out when the door opened and McDowell and the Richardson walked in"ah, ah, ah, stay back," said Richardson. "McDowell do something about the damn Chicago CSI."

McDowell rushed over and pulled Oliveira off with ease do to the kick Mich received in the gut by Robert. "What do think your doing McDowell. You were a CSI and you're helping this scumbag," said Mich shoving McDowell off him.

"I don't give a crap what you think Oliveira. I do what I want to do," said McDowell shoving Oliveira against the wall.

"Even if it means working with some sick psycho criminal, who's out to off his family. You're one sick bastered, you know that."

"You know what just shut up!" yelled McDowell, shoving Oliveira into the wall again harder.

"Just shoot him McDowell," said Robert. Richardson stood behind him.

"What?"

"Just shoot him," repeated Robert handing the gun over to McDowell.

"I can't," said McDowell.

"Then I'll do it," said Richardson grabbing the gun from Robert and aiming it at Mich

"No! Wait!" shouted McDowell but a shot was fired from the gun.

Mich held back a scream through gritted teeth and held his left arm as blood oozed between his fingers. "Okay good team work boys. Now just let him bleed out a little, just like dear Anthony over there. Come on," said Robert "Richardson stay here guard the door. McDowell's going to help me with some Medical attention, thanks to Mr. Chicago."

Ryan was leaning over Calleigh. "Calleigh it's alright you're going to make it."

"Ryan you know that's not true."

"No, you're goin-"

"Ryan, I love you and you know that, but one things for sure ... I'm not going make it out of here," said Calleigh and she paused. "Ryan you have to make sure to get yourself out of here."

"Cal don't leave me. There's nothing left for me. Please Cal, Cal, answer me please," pleaded Ryan tears streaming down his face, but Calleigh didn't answer. "Calleigh, Calleigh,"

"MIAMI-DADE FREEZE, stay where you are. Where are they?" came a commanding voice.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you," said Richardson.

"Do not make me ask you again," came the voice.

"I'm not telling you where Robert or McDowell went," said Richardson.

"That's not what the LT. is asking. Where are the hostages? And don't worry we'll find your friends Swanson and McDowell, I'll make sure of it," came another voice.

"Agent Gibbs," came the first voice belonging to Horatio.

Richardson just smiled. "I'll never give up their location. I'll make sure they've bled and starved to death before I ever give up the location."

Mich got up and moved to the door because he was tired of waiting and Vartann was tending to DiNozzo and Ryan was still emotionally distraught as Calleigh lay limp in his arms. "We're in here," he yelled and pounded on the door. "In here, let us out."

Richardson must have bolted because running footsteps took off followed by another pair, but another voice came through the door. "This is LT. Caine from the Miami-Dade PD. Who am I talking to?"

Mich looked to Vartann who was the oldest of the group and probably should be the one talking, that and he seemed to be the calmest. Vartann briefly looked up from DiNozzo and nodded for Mich take the lead. "CSI Mich Oliveira from Chicago, sir."

"Okay Mich, are any of the suspects in their with you?" Horatio knew he seemed to stupid to ask since they were just screaming to let them out, but it was a question he had to ask.

"No, no, but there's a... a... fatalilty sir, and another in out of consciousness. Please you have to get us out."

Horatio's stomach lurched when Oliveira mentioned a fatality. "Alright Mich. Listen to me. I need you to stay calm. We're going to get you out of there alright. If your standing in front of the door. I need you to step back for when we open it."

"Okay," said Mich.

"Have you stepped back Mich?"

"Yes Lt."

"Good, okay we're unlocking the door now, but we need all of you stay back. I'm sure you understand. Paramedics are on their way, okay."

The door swung open and the tall red headed Lt. stood in the doorway gun drawn. He looked around the room his eyes briefly locked on Ryan leaning over Calleigh before he took in the rest of the room. "Clear," he called. He saw the other injured man lying on the ground. Det. Vartann was with him and Horatio saw Agent Gibbs approach. He turned to who must have been Mich and saw that his shirt sleeve was soaked with blood. "You must be Mich."

Mich only nodded his head. Horatio turned to Eric who was standing by in the doorway. "Eric, why don't you take Mich outside to an ambulance and make sure the paramedics no where to go."

"Sure thing H, come on," said Eric and guided Oliveira out of the room.

Horatio noticed that Vartann was just standing kinda of lingering over DiNozzo. "Vartann, why don't you head outside too, Natalia."

Natalia took Vartann. Horatio could tell the injured Agent was still breathing, so that only left two more people for who the fatality and fallen upon and he had a feeling he knew who.

Ryan was still crying. His eyes were waterlogged and now red and puffy. He was still softly calling her name still holding on to the grasp that she was still there and there was a chance that she could come back. "Calleigh please, I need you, Calleigh, Calleigh don't go. There's nothing left for me."

Horatio realized that Robert must have made some sort of implication that he had killed Anya. He knelt down across from Ryan. "Ryan you need to let Calleigh go. You have a daughter to take care of."

"No," choked Ryan. "Anya's dead. Robert killed her. He said so."

"No. He only said that to get to you," said Horatio.

"What!" sobbed Ryan. "But Calleigh, I... I can't leave her."

At some point during this exchange Alexx had arrived. "Ryan, sweety, let Calleigh go. She's in safe hands now."

Ryan only nodded and slowly moved away from his wife's body, but did not move to get up. Horatio was wondering where the paramedic's were for Agent DiNozzo. He saw that Eric had returned. "Eric get Ryan out of here please."

Eric moved and guided Ryan to his feet. Ryan's body didn't argue, but just stared. Eric made his was past Horatio with Ryan, but Horatio stopped him and said in a low voice. "Eric, where are the paramedic's?"

"They're on their way, they just got her."

"Just got here, Agent DiNozzo is in and out of consciousness."

"They should be here any minute," said Eric and left with Ryan.

Gibbs had instantly handed Richardson to the a police officer and told Ziva and McGee to stay with in eye sight before barging into the room that had held the hostages and headed staright for DiNozzo. He squatted down to see how bad DiNozzo really was. He saw DiNozzo move his head slightly and open his. "Boss," Tony half choked. "I told those guys that messing with you was bad idea. They didn't believe me, thought I was bluffing... Guess you showed them."

Gibbs noticed that DiNozzo was barely hanging on not only to consciousness, but life as well. "DiNozzo you listen to me. You're not going anywhere. You got that!"

There was a long pause before Tony opened his eyes again and nodded his head. "Yeah Boss I got it," said Tony weakly and there was another long pause. "Boss."

"What is it DiNozzo?" There was another pause. "What DiNozzo?"

"I... I..."

Gibbs gut finally kicked in and gave a quizzy feeling that something was wrong. "Tony, what is it?" asked Gibbs more gently then the tone he usually used with DiNozzo.

"Boss, I can't feel my legs."

**A/N: Okay so I had to do this so Tony D. is the injured person b/c the actor who plays him (Michael Weatherly) had a previous gig in a show called Dark Angel and this injury was going to be used to matter who would have recived but I really wanted to pay tribute to that and it works best with Tony D. because of a scene i want to do later. Sorry to all those who didn't want me to kill Calleigh I needed to give Ryan a emmtional scene and i could never kill Ryan. You can't please all. it's not over i wouldn't just end it here, keep in tune to get a conclusion that will be more drawn out then in the previous story.** thanks StoryDreamer


	10. Interrogation

**A/N: so here's chapter ten. Once again I'm sorry I couldn't make everyone happy and I'm sorry if anyone is out of character. especially Tony D.**

Chapter Ten

Where are they? Why haven't they called? They said they'd call," said Greg pacing back and forth.

It had been an hour since Catherine had gotten a call from Horatio Caine that they had found Jensen McDowell's vehicle and were following the lead. "Greg they're following a lead they may have found something they're looking into before calling us," said Catherine.

"She's right Greg. We just have to be patient," said Grissom.

"I've been patient. I don't want to be patient anymore."

"G, calm down bud," said Nick.

"I don't want to calm down," screamed Greg.

Greg took a sudden deep breath and breathed out. "Sorry Nick, I'm just really stressed and worried right now."

"We know Greg and we're here for you buddy," said Warrick.

Catherine's phone rang and everyone fell silent. "Willows."

"_Ms. Willows, it's Lt. Caine. We've found them and they're on their way to the hospital now. We have Felix Richardson is in custody, but Robert Swanson and Jensen McDowell. As much as I feel it still isn't safe for Greg to come down. If he feels he needs to be here, we can arrange it so he can be picked up from the airport."_

"That sounds reasonable, but Greg's going to want to know how everyone is before he arrives."

"_We don't know all exact conditions. Paramedics say that his cousin Anthony is the most critical, he needs emergency surgery."_

"Do we know what happened?"

"_It appears that he may have been shot in the back. He told his boss he couldn't feel his legs. Greg should also know that there was a fatality, Calleigh was killed, Ryan's in really bad shape."_

"Thank you," said Catherine.

Greg watched as Catherine hung up and saw the tears that clung to the corner of her eyes. "Cath, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Greg Horatio says you can go down to Miami now."

"Cath! What's wrong?"

"Calleigh was killed Greg, she's dead. Ryan's going to need you now."

"What about the others?" asked Greg.

"Greg, we don't know much. They were heading to the hospital when Horatio called. All I know is that your cousin Anthony gas to go into emergency surgery."

"What! This isn't fair Catherine! Hasn't my family gone through enough."

"Greg, yes, our family has gone through more then their share of grief, but right now the best you can do is be there for them," said Grissom.

"Yeah, you're right I need to calm down and be strong for my family."

"Come on lets make sure we get the next flight out," said Grissom.

* * *

Everyone was waiting around in the waiting room for news, Kenwall had been called by Horatio and he had taken Anya along with Martin and his family. Kenwall sat in a chair cradling his granddaughter. As Martin and Samantha were doing the same with their children. Horatio and Gibbs stood near a wall each on separate sides of the room. Ziva sat in a chair as well, but looked as though she was keeping her emotions at bay. McGee couldn't decided whether to sit or stand and when he was standing he was pacing. McGee who was currently sitting went to stand again. 

"McGee sit down. You're making everyone jumpy," said Gibbs. He looked around at the young kids asleep. "McGee, I said sit. If these kids wake up they're going to sense something's up. Kid's can sens fear."

Natalia, Eric, and Vartann came into the waiting room. Vartann had stiches to his forehead from the laceration he recived during his abductuin. "I took pictures of Mich Oliveira's wounds, but they want to keep him overnight since it's a gunshot wound," said Natalia.

"I took pictures of Tony's... Vartann's injuries. He's the only one they're releasing right now," said Eric.

"It's been an hour any word on the others?" asked Gibbs.

"No, no one will say anything, we just know that your Agent DiNozzo is still in surgery," said Eric.

"Damn it!"

"Gibbs, things like these take time. We want them not to rush things," said Ziva.

"I know Ziva," said Gibbs.

Martin stood up and joined the group still holding a sleeping Jessica, Vartann noticed. "Martin what are you doing here?"

"Greg called, told me what was going on. I took the soonest flight out."

"It's good to see you again," said Vartann.

"To bad it's at a time like this," said Martin.

"Agent Gibbs if you're ready, I'm going back to HQ to interagate Richardsin. Eric I want you to go back to the lab, see if we can find where McDowell or Swanson may have gone to."

"McGee go with Delko."

"Natalia stay here to photograph the others when the doctors will let you."

"Ziva stay here."

"Gibbs I think it'd be better if I were to help out there."

"I want to know DiNozzo's condition as soon as you get it, understood."

"Understood, but you do realize what the outcome is going to be already."

"I won't believe anything till I hear official word on what's going on."

"Gibbs! He told you he couldn't feel his legs. What does your gut tell you," said Ziva.

Gibbs stared at Ziva for a minute, before he turned away to join Horatio, Eric, and McGee he said. "That he'll pull through, it's DiNozzo."

Samantha was standing up now still holding Vaughn. She walked over to where Martin, Ziva, Vartann, and Natalia were. "Uncle Tony could you hold Jessica?" asked Martin.

"Sure."

"Come on Sam, let's see if we can get anything out of the nurses."

"Do mind if I hold him?" asked Natalia.

"No, here," said Samantha, handing the sleeping Vaughn to Natalia.

The two Fitzgeralds walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me nurse..Lily, I'm Martin Fitzgerald. I'm cousins with Ryan Wolfe and cousin in-law with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I was wondering if you could tell us anything?"

"Sorry, you're going to have to wait."

"We haven't gotten any update. We deserve that much. Me and My wife and two three year old twins got on a nine pm flight from New York to get here."

"I'm sorry Mr. Fitzgerald, but you're going to have to wait just like any other family."

"Yeah, thanks for your help," said Martin sarcastically as he and Sam walked away.

"I think they need to hire new hospital personnel," said Sam half heartedly, attempting to lighten the atmosphere, but then feeling awkward about it.

"Thanks for clearing this with Jack, Sam."

"It wasn't a problem for him Martin."

They rejoined the group taking their kids and sat back down. Anya stirred in Kenwall's arms. She opened her eyes slowly. "Grandpa? Where am I? Who are they?" she asked refering to Martin, Sam, Ziva, and the two kids.

"We're at the hospital. That's your daddy's cousin and his family, and that over there is a special investigator."

"Why are we at a hospital? Did they find mommy and daddy?"

"Yes they found them Pumpkin."

"Where are they? I wanna see them. I miss them so much."

"Daddy's being looked at right now."

"What about mommy?"

"Mommy... mommy is back at the lab."

"So mommy's okay? When can I see them?" asked Anya.

"Anya... mom-" hesitated Kenwall. He knew Ryan should be the one who explained

"DADDY!" yelled Anya, jumping off Kenwall's lap.

Anya ran up to her father. Ryan squatted down and embraced his daughter in his arms. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to Sweetheart. I missed you too," said Ryan, tears clung to the corners of his eyes.

"Can we go see mommy now? Grandpa said she was at the lab."

Kenwall and Ryan exchanged looks and then Ryan turned to his daughter again. "Sweetheart, we can't visit mommy right now. She's somewhere else, a better place," said Ryan choking on his own words.

"What do you mean daddy? I want to see mommy!"

"Anya Sweetheart, mommy went faraway..to live with the angels now."

"No daddy, no. Mommy's at the lab, she's waiting for us."

"Anya, I'm sorry," said Ryan.

"I want mommy," cried Anya.

"I know Anya I know. I do too," replied Ryan as tears slipped down his face as he held his daughter close to him.

* * *

Horatio stood across the table leaning on it shoving all his wait through his hands and onto the table. Richardson sat smiling smugly on the other side leaning back in his chair. "I have had enough of your crap buddy. I have a dead CSI, another one in the hospital, and an Agent undergoing surgery because there's a bullet hole in his back, so your going to give your friends up or all the charges will be piled on you," said Horatio his voice laced with venom. 

"Agent, uh. Robert said Anthony was part of law enforcement, he just never said what area it was, so what agency?" asked Richardson.

"That... is not your concern."

"Look I didn't shoot Agent DiNozzo. Robert did. He's got some serious grudge out for his sister, wanted to kill her son for payback I guess, even though she's already dead. Which didn't make much sense to me. I didn't shoot the girl either. Robert once again. She got on his nerves big time."

"That woman's name was Calleigh Wolfe. She was a mother and a wife and now because of what you helped Robert Swanson do, that little girl is motherless and has a father who just might be beyond emotional repair."

"Where is Robert Swanson and Jensen McDowell?" yelled Agent Gibbs storming in the room letting the door swing shut behind him and shoved the table away that Richardson was sitting behind. Gibbs leaned foreword real close putting his face in Richardson's staring him straight in the eyes.

"Agent Gibbs let me take care of this. This isn't your case. You are merely here to assist," said Horatio then he lightened up. "Remember."

Gibbs didn't say anything but stared at Richardson till he broke "I don't know," said Richardson and Gibbs stood up and moved to stand next to Horatio. "Honest. They said they were going to get Robert medical attention, but they didn't tell me anything. Last time they got angry because of the riddle I left you guys," he said referring to Gibbs.

"Why did Swanson need medical attention?" asked Horatio.

"Chicago caught him off guard for a minute, tackled him. Although Chicago probably didn't stand a chance if it went on longer Robert would have won, even with out our help. So what set you off Agent... Gibbs isn't it... fine don't answer me. It's clear you're the boss. Agent DiNozzo wasn't bluffing though, you did take this pretty personally. Get bad news, Agent DiNozzo DIE on the operating table."

"No he didn't. I was just informed that my SENIOR Agent TONY DINOZZO will never be able to walk again. That because of his sick ASS UNCLE and his two DICK head CRONIES my Agent is out of job because he won't be able to processes a crime SCENE!" yelled Gibbs.

"Shame. I hear DiNozzo is normally quit the hipper type. I bet he'll go crazy sitting in a chair all the time, with nothing to do" said Richardson grinning.

Gibbs pushed his face up in Richardson's again. "I hope ROT in HELL!" said Gibbs and stormed back out of interrogation room.

* * *

An hour later after the interrogation and not much longer after DiNozzo's surgery, Gibbs entered DiNozzo's hospital room to see Tony awake, flipping through channels on the television in his room, but he turned it off. "Hey, Boss." 

"Hey Tony," said Gibbs there was a moment of silence. "Look Tony-"

"I'm out of a job aren't I Boss."

"Yeah Tony, you're out of a job. The Director has agreed to make it a earlier retirement due to injury, but that can't work, not even desk."

Tony scuffed. "Yeah. You know I spent more years at NCIS then any other prescient."

"Yeah, I think you were finally settling down DiNozzo."

"Very funny Boss."

"Tony when you get back from the funeral for Calleigh sense your apartment doesn't have an elevator. You can stay at my-"

"Bo- Gibbs. I want start new, fresh I guess. I'm only coming back to get my stuff. I'm going to move down here to Miami. While it may not sound like me, just listen. My father and I were never really close. He was adamant that I stay away from my moms side of the family. Now I know it's because of my crazy uncle, but his kids aren't like that, they're not him, well at least Ryan's not. I haven't met Greg yet. I want to get to know my cousins especially Ryan. Right now he kind needs someone and while I may not know exactly what he's going through. I do a little."

"Kate?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah Kate and Jeanne."

"You really loved Jeanne didn't you?"

"Yeah, now I have know idea what happened to her. I wish I did, but hey, maybe I'll start wheelchair basketball. I do have major in Phys. Ed.."

Gibbs smiled and laughed lightly. "You do that DiNozzo. The team will miss you."

"I'll miss them too," said DiNozzo. With that they exchanged smiles one last time before Gibbs left the room.

**A/N: Now I know a lot of people don't like Jeanne, but for 1) some things i try to keep as close to the program as possible. 2) i rather see DiNozzo with Jeanne then Ziva (kate over anyone). Anyways there is still more wrap up to come, cuz i'm not going to let them not be able to catch the other two.** **_Thanks StoryDreamer_**


	11. Still Looking

A/N: Here's another chapter. once again i'm sorry if anyone is out of character just remember four people went through a ordeal. so they may be a little out of it. I think after this chapter there will be two more chapters. 

Chapter Eleven

Greg and Grissom sat on the plane. Greg was holding a picture of his cousin Anthony. He had asked for one form Catherine before he had left, so he would know what he looked like. "We'll be there soon Greg, don't worry," said Grissom.

"I know Gris, it's just that everything's so complicated," said Greg.

"Life tends to be that way."

"Gris, thanks."

"For what?"

"Keeping me in line."

"Greg its alright to be emotional. Ryan's your brother, Tony's your uncle, and Anthony's your cousin."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to get short with everyone."

"Greg, you were right to call Martin, he had the right to be included."

"I know. He said he'd see what he could do."

"That's nice of him. Greg why don't you get some shut eye before we land."

"I don't think I can sleep, but I'll try."

* * *

"Eric do we have anything on where McDowell and Swanson may be hiding out?" asked Horatio coming into the A/V lab. 

"No, we're still looking. Richardson still not telling us anything?" asked Eric.

"Nothing we can use. He seems to think he wasn't told their whereabouts because he screwed up when kidnapping Agent DiNozzo."

"Screwed up how?" asked Eric.

"Maybe he wasn't suppose to leave us the note to clue us to come here," suggested McGee.

"You may have a point Agent McGee," said Horatio.

"Lt., Richardson's from Chicago right?" clarified McGee.

"Yes."

"If he came down here, then maybe-"

"We can put a BOLO out on his vehicle and see where if it leads us anywhere," finished Horatio. "Do so please, but keep looking into hotels they might be staying in."

With that Horatio walked out of the room.

* * *

Ryan slowly entered the room where his cousin DiNozzo was staying. He saw him surfacing channels. Ryan shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Hey," said Ryan. 

"Hey," replied DiNozzo turning off the TV. "You know these hospital TV's have nothing good to watch on them."

"Yeah, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah well as well as can be expected."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I'm the cause of all this."

"I find that hard to believe. Ryan you're not the one who pulled the trigger."

"My father killed Calleigh and shot you in the back so you can't walk anymore because of me."

"Ryan, listen to me. Your father did this, it's your fathers fault not yours," said DiNozzo.

"But-"

"No butting Ryan, you can't blame yourself for something that is out of your control."

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't know what I'm going to do now that Calleigh's gone."

"Be there for your daughter. Ryan I know you may never get over your love for Calleigh, but you have people that will be there for you."

"You've lost someone too haven't you," said Ryan.

"Yeah," replied DiNozzo. "More then once, but this isn't about me."

"What were their names?"

DiNozzo looked to Ryan, "Kate, she was shot. I never got the chance to say how much I really cared about her."

"What about the other one?" asked Ryan.

"Jeanne. It wasn't really suppose to happen. It was part of a undercover operation, but I fell in love with her. There came a point where I had to tell her who I really was. She ran off and I have no idea where she is or if she's alive or dead," finished DiNozzo.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two for a moment. "I'm sorry. So I here your moving to Miami."

"Yeah well, they aren't letting me work at NCIS anymore. Can't work a crime scene. I figured you may want some help. That is if you want it. Sorry this kinda of thing is fairly new to me."

"Thanks, if you want, you can stay at my place till you find one of your own."

"Thanks."

* * *

Gibbs took out his phone as it rang while he was waiting outside the lab for Lt. Caine. "Gibbs." 

"_Gibbs, I was getting worried. Have you found them yet?"_

"We found them Abby."

"_Then why didn't you call. Ducky and I are worried and the director has been avoiding us. Is Tony alright?"_

"Tony's in the hospital, Abby, is Ducky there?"

"_Why of course Jethro. I just haven't been able to get a word in. Abigail and I have been quite worried about young Anthony. Have you been informed of his situation yet?"_

"He was shot in the back Duck."

"_Oh my, that's quite a serious injury. Jethro is he?"_

"I'm afraid so Ducky."

"_Gibbs what aren't you telling me?" _asked Abby.

"_Abigail, what Jethro is trying to say is that young Anthony is paralyzed,"_ explained Ducky.

"_No, not Tony. He's to tough for that."_

"_Jethro, how bad is it?" _asked Ducky.

"From the waist down. Director Shepard is letting him go under retirement due to injury."

"_No he could work in the office doing desk work or he could work with me,"_ said Abby.

"The Director is not allowing it Abby."

"_What's wrong with you Gibbs, fight for him."_

"Abby it wouldn't matter, Tony's not coming back."

"_What do you mean not coming back. Tony wouldn't leave us."_

"He's going to move to Miami to be closer to family," explained Gibbs.

"_We're his family Gibbs."_

"This wasn't my decision Abby, it was his. I need to go, we're still looking for his uncle," said Gibbs and hung up.

Abby turned to Ducky. "This isn't fair Ducky. First Kate is shot and killed and now Tony's been shot and can't walk."

"I know Abigail, but life isn't always fair."

A/N: sorry this chapter is a shorter then the others, but my chapters have been longer in this story. anyways i'll try to update when I can. thanks for reading. StoryDreamer


	12. Capture

**A/N:So here's another chapter. One more chapter to go and I don't think I can do another sequel. it would get to tiring with Robert constantly getting out and getting revenge, besides I think everyone has gone threw more then they need. There's a phone call thing that may be confuseing. Anyways enjoy**

Chapter Twelve

Eric and McGee stared at the screen in disbelief. "It's so obvious. Why didn't we see it before." said McGee.

Yeah, well we need to call, H and Gibbs are going to want to know," said Eric.

"_Eric what do you have?_" asked Horatio from the other line.

"Miami Palms Hotel, a man named Robert McDowell registered for a room there three days ago. It might be a stretch, but that's where Swanson might be staying."

"_Under a fake name. Thank you Eric, we'll look into it. Do me a favor."_

"Sure thing H, what is it?"

"_Gil Grissom and Greg Sanders plane should be arriving, pick them up and take them to the hospital. Take Agent McGee with you."_

"Sure thing H," said Eric and he hung up his phone. "Coop, stay here, if you find something then call men or H."

"Sure thing," replied Dan Cooper.

"Come on McGee were going to the airport."

"Why?"

"We're picking up Greg and Gris," said Eric, McGee looked at him still confused. "More family, come on."

They both left the A/V lab to head off to the airport. As they both left dispatch radio that Richardson's vehicle had been located and officers were on their way to the scene. Eric pulled out his phone and called Horatio."_Eric, I just heard. We're calling Natalia and officer David to tell them to go over. I still want you at the airport,"_ said Horatio and hung up.

* * *

Horatio and Gibbs pulled up outside the Miami Palms Hotel and walked inside. They reached the reception desk. Horatio held up the pictures of Robert and McDowell. "Miami-Dade, have you seen these men?" asked Horatio. 

"Yes," she replied. She pointed to Robert's picture. "I've seen him, he's got a room here. He came in not to long ago. The other one dropped him off then left."

"Thank you ma'am. Can you tell us what room he's in," said Horatio.

She shifted uncomfortably, "This man is wanted for kidnapping, attempted murder, and murder. Along with a few other things. We need to get him in custody," said Gibbs.

"He's in room 214 on the second floor," she told them handing them the keycard.

"Thank you ma'am," said Horatio.

Gibbs and Horatio went up to their level and walked quickly to the door. Gibbs knocke on the door and Horatio called out. "Robert Swanson, Miami-Dade open up."

They heard ruffling and breaking of items probably trying to find a way to make a run got it. Gibbs took the keycard and opened the door. Both Horatio and Gibbs had their guns drawn as they barged into the room. "FREEZE SWANSON, DON'T MOVE," they both yelled.

Robert dropped the gun he was holding as Horatio came foreword. Gibbs kept his gun trained on Robert as Horatio put him in cuffs and Horatio's phone rang.

* * *

Eric and McGee waited by the luggage carrousel, which Grissom and Greg needed to pass to leave no matter if they brought luggage or not. Eric saw the two approach quickly looking around for someone they knew. "Gris, Grissom, over here," called Eric. 

Greg and Grissom spotted him and came over. "Hey Eric, how's Ryan?" asked Greg.

"Physically all he has is a broken nose and a few bruised ribs. Emotionally it's hard to tell. I think he's trying to keep it hidden for the most part."

"Any lick with finding Robert yet?" asked Grissom.

"Horatio and Special Agent Gibbs are following a lead. By the way this is Special Agent McGee," said Eric.

"What about the other two?" asked Grissom.

"Well as you know Felix Richardson is in custody although he's not talking. We're following another lead. It might be where Jensen McDowell is. Natalia and Officer David are taking care of that, but why don't we get you guys to the hospital," said Eric and as they were leaving Eric's phone rang.

* * *

After receiving a call from Horatio. Natalia and Ziva had left the hospital to head to Jensen McDowell's place where Richardson's vehicle had been spotted. They pulled behind as other patrol vehicles pulled up behind them. Ziva and Natalia got out and started heading towards the building when the manager walked up. "I was just about to call 911 when I saw you pull up," said the building manager. 

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Ziva.

"I heard a gunshot."

At these words Ziva and the other officers pulled out their weapons and proceeded foreword as Natalia hung back. "Where'd it come from?" asked Natalia.

"Third floor. I think it was Jensen's room."

Natalia caught up with Ziva and relayed the information. They went up to his place and busted the door open. Natalia waited outside till the room was cleared. "Ms. Boa Vista," called Ziva. "You may want to see this."

Natalia walked in to see the body of Jensen McDowell lying on the floor, gun in hand. Natalia proceeded foreword seeing a piece of paper on the table. She turned her head so she could read it and read it aloud. _"What I've done is wrong. I've been a failure to my job. I wanted to protect people, give families closure. Instead I helped commit an unspeakable crime. This is not what I wanted to do, but I did it anyways. I can't live wit it. I don't deserve to be here. I can't take my wrong doings anymore, so I'm going to end it. I hope you catch Robert. Tell my ex-coworkers in Milwaukee that I'm sorry I failed them. Jensen McDowell._"

"Committed suicide, easy way out he's not paying for the crime helped commit," said Ziva.

"I'm going to call my boss the our ME. Lets get this over with," said Natalia and pulled out her phone.

**A/N: So this is how it goes. after recieving word where the vehicle was H called Natalia and sent her and Ziva to McDowells. they found what happened who called Horatio while they were arresting Robert. after H heard this from Natalia he called Eric to tell him while Eric was leaving the airport with McGeee, Greg and Gris. Anyways I hope you liked it the last chapter will be up as soon as i can get it. StoryDreamer  
**


	13. Things Will Never Be The Same

A/N: so this may not be the last chapter after all. i may decided to do an epilogue that takes place three months later after Tony D. is out of the hospital finally, but this may also be the last chapter i haven't decided yet. either way i hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter Thirteen

It had been a few days sense the incident had gone down. Both Swanson and Richardson were both in custody now. Richardson was looking at life in prison and Swanson was looking at death row.

Ryan walked into the hospital room where DiNozzo was staying in. DiNozzo lay in the bed looking out the window. He didn't seem to happy, but who would be if they would never be able to walk again. It was only when people were around he'd put on that happy, go lucky, nothings bothering me face. "Hey," said DiNozzo breaking the silence turning his head to face Ryan.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Saw your reflection in the window. What are you here for?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, it's been hard for me to find a way to say is, but thank you."

"I didn't do anything Ryan. Why are you thanking me?"

"You saved my life."

"I don't thi-"

"You did. He would've beaten me to death if you hadn't intervened. He would have killed me first and then the rest off you, but you stalled that, because of that- at least four of us got out alive."

DiNozzo looked away knowing that Ryan was still thinking of Calleigh, wishing that he wasn't going to their funeral. "It should have been all of us," said DiNozzo.

"But it wasn't was it, my wife had to die because of me."

"Ryan don't even start."

There was silence for a moment between the two. "You know, the doctors won't stop talking about you," said Ryan.

"Really why's that?"

"They say they were surprised that you were still semi-conscious when you arrived at the hospital. That most people would have passed out do to pain and blood loss."

"I guess things like that are something of a hot topic for doctors. Part of their gossip ring."

"Mich is coming to pay respects to Calleigh," said Ryan.

"Makes sense."

"How?"

"We were all in the situation with Robert. We're all going to share that bond, even if Mich isn't family. Situations like what we went through are often hard to forget no matter the outcome."

"You have a point there, but he should have never been dragged into this."

"I don't know if I've said this before, but none of us deserved to be dragged into this situation, but they say you can't change what's happened in the past."

"Aren't you mad at Robert in the slightest? You can't walk anymore because of him."

"Sure I'm mad. I'm furious even, but that's not going to change the fact. Has much as I wish I could still walk."

There was silence once more between the two once more, when Martin came in. "Hey guys," said Martin "You ready Ryan?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Ryan and turned to DiNozzo before leaving with Martin. "I'm sorry you can't come."

* * *

At the funeral everyone sat in silence as it moved foreword. Ryan was handed the folded American flag that had laid out across her coffin moments ago. Tears were in everyone's eyes, even those who didn't know her well.

* * *

While everyone was at the Wolfe house giving their condolences to the family, Gibbs walked into the hospital room DiNozzo was staying in. DiNozzo was a little surprised to see him here. "Gibbs, what are you doing here?" 

"Plane hasn't left yet. Do you not want me here DiNozzo?"

"No, it's not that. Just thought you were long gone."

"Tony I know I can't persuade you to come back. We'll help you move your stuff down here sense you'll be in recovery for a couple of months," said Gibbs and turned at left the room.

* * *

It had been a few more days sense the funeral. Ryan seemed to not be talking to anybody and keeping to himself with his daughter. He had only left the house a few times to go talk to DiNozzo or get some food. It was almost noon when Mich came into DiNozzo's hospital room. "I hope you don't mind the visit?" said Mich. 

"Not at all. It's going to get boring being in here two months. Why did you want to visit?"

"Just to talk.," said Mich.

"You going back to Chicago soon?"

"Yeah, but not for good. Apparently before they found out I was abducted, he thought I had just left and deserted them, so he filed papers for my dismissal. When they found out I was abducted he still is not letting me come back to the lab. Got to find a new job."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Don't know yet."

"Hey, you could always try NCIS."

"I don't think your boss will be so quick as to get you replaced. It would be kind of weird."

"Why? You're a seasoned investigator, you wouldn't have to go through the whole training process. Plus you could always outsmart McGee with your science background. He's pretty much computer smart. Smart kid technology wise, needs to work on his street smarts though."

"You really think your former boss will hire me?"

"Yeah, well I don't know about that. We'd have to see, but once you get past him, he'll get you on the team despite what the director says."

"You sure about this?"

"Course I'm sure, you need a job. It would be easier to stay in contact with you since I know the number."

"Alright if you want me too."

"Plus the red hair might play to your advantage."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Gibbs has a thing for red heads, don't worry about it though Gibbs doesn't swing that way, at least not that I know of."

"You're yanking my chain now aren't you?"

"Yep."

Just then the room filled with other people. Vartann, Greg, Grissom, Ryan, Anya, Kenwall, Martin, Sam, Vaughn, and Jessica all came into the room with food items. "What's this?" asked DiNozzo.

"Well you can't come to lunch with us, so we thought we'd bring lunch to you," said Greg.

"Good, I'm tired of hospital food. Did you bring any pizza. I could kill for one right now."

"Don't worry I brought pizza," said Vartann.

Mich began to leave. "Hey Mich, stay," said DiNozzo.

Mich came back and sat with the others. Everyone chattered except for Ryan who remained silent. After awhile Vartann got up and took Vaughn and Jessica to the restroom after much instance and calling him Uncle TV. After they left Greg started up a new conversation. "So, I have news for everybody. I talked to Grissom and we worked something out for me with Horatio. I'm getting a transfer to Miami. I want to be closer to everyone. It's what we need right now. Ryan are you okay with this, you know I'm not looking to replace Calleigh right?"

Ryan looked up at Greg. "Of course I know you would never try to replace Calleigh. Thanks for caring Greg."

"Things will never be the same, will they?" said DiNozzo.

Everyone knew what DiNozzo said was true.

A/N: So thats that chapter, i know it seems rushed thats why i was debating of doing an Epilogue, but then again I like how it ends with DiNozzo sayin things will never be the same, because that's the title of the story. Thanks for reading and we'll see if there's a three month later chapter if not i'd like to thank the following people: **PrInCeSsFBi, Nyra Lion, Pendecardiel, alisseadreams, mavricktag, RavensCave, Greg Sanders, shinji0189, Calleigh-star, WofOZ, Scorpii, Ebony Falcon, Krysnel Domeri Nicavis, criminally charmed, **and** ericloca **for reviewing this story and ** Nyra Lion, Pendecardiel, ****mavricktag, RavensCave, ****Calleigh-star, WofOZ, ****Krysnel Domeri Nicavis, Larabiehn, S. Anderson, daxy, wolferox, EmeraldSnakes, HMG2000, HauntedPast, i.heart.play-doh, lilyqueen777, me.fergie, **and **nikhel4eva **for putting this story on their fav/alert list. Thanks to all those who read and didn't review as well. StoryDreamer


	14. Three Months Later

A/N: So this is the last of it I know it's short, but it's an epilogue so in a sense it should be shorter. it's not to conclusive just know that it's now March. The only characters that play a major role her are Ryan, Greg, and Tony DiNozzo, so when I say Tony i'm reffering to DiNozzo sense we don't have to worry about both of them in this last part. 

Chapter Fourteen

Three months later DiNozzo was out of the hospital and staying with Ryan. He had a room down stairs Horatio had been kind enough to offer him a part time job as a receptionist at the crime lab, which was better then nothing in DiNozzo's point of view. Ryan was quite to everyone but DiNozzo and his daughter. He went to work did what he needed to then went back home. People were getting concerned for Ryan because of his quietness. No one knew he was always talking to DiNozzo. Greg stopped Ryan before heading home. "Ryan we need to talk. I'm worried about you."

"I don't want to talk right now. I don't have time for this right now and you don't need to worry about me."

Greg grabbed hold of Ryan's arm. "You need to talk to someone, if not me someone. I'm your brother Ryan. I care about. It's been three months."

Ryan pulled his arm out of Greg's hand. "I talk Greg, just not to you because you wouldn't understand. It's not easy for me to get over what happened to Calleigh. Just let me recover in my own time. I have to go, I need to take Tony to his last driving lessons. We're going to put money into a car that's acclimated to him, so he doesn't have to get rides from people all the time, it's only fair to him."

"Tony, Tony, Tony. It's all about Tony these days. You spend more time with him now than anyone else."

"What do expect Greg, he's living at my house."

"He doesn't have to."

"He offered to stay and help out before you did. He's the one who was stuck in a hospital for two months. You only decided to stay after Tony decided too. I didn't ask you to come to Miami when you still had a perfectly fine place in Vegas. You should of stayed there. Tony didn't have a job back at NCIS. You're just angry because you found out he's from a rich family. Let me tell you Greg that's part of the reason he was taken by Robert and just so you know just cause you're a rich kid doesn't mean you always grow up in the nicest environment," said Ryan and stormed off.

He went to follow Ryan and saw him with Tony. "You ready to go?" asked Ryan.

Tony looked over to Greg, "Yeah just give me a minute."

"Alright meet you by the car."

Tony rolled over to Greg. "Greg, let Ryan come to you in his own time."

"Yes, but he needs to talk to somebody."

"He does Greg. He talks to me."

"You, what do you know. How do you know how he feels?"

"I just know Greg, but he'll talk to you in his own time. Just give the space he needs for now, alright," Tony said and began to roll away.

Greg remembered what Tony DiNozzo had said three months ago about things never being the same again. "Tony," said Greg.

Tony turned back to Greg. "Yeah."

"You were right, things will never be the same."

"Life throws you obstacles. Some are tougher then others we just have to learn to live threw it."

The End

A/N: so there we go. like i said not real conclusive you never really know wheather Ryan and Greg make up, but I kind of wanted to leave it that way, but in the end you know they will they are brothers. Thanks again to all those who read and reviewd. StoryDreamer


End file.
